


you know it all

by purplehaze



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 NHL Entry Draft, Comfort, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehaze/pseuds/purplehaze
Summary: and yeah, so maybe willy spends the night making out with his best friend and maybe he gets back to his own room super late, and almost falls asleep at breakfast with his family.





	you know it all

after raiding david’s snack bar, willy’s trying to figure out which position on david’s bed will ease his stomach ache best. he’s not sure if the stomach ache is from thoughts about tomorrow or the two bags of candy that he ate. his coach would be so disappointed. david is busy replying to the multiple incoming messages on his phone, probably from all the people in sweden and in czech, he’s a charming dude.

willy’s phone is somewhere under the beds, he’ll probably retrieve it tomorrow when david finds it himself.

david takes a seat right by where willy’s head is resting at the edge of the bed.

“are you nervous?” david asks.

willy shrugs. “not really.”

david gives willy a look as if he doesn’t believe it, and willy has to look away.

“i know you like the back of my hand, nylander,” david says, though he says the phrase out of order.

“i’m excited,” willy says. it’s not a lie.

“i’m nervous as hell,” david says. “does that make you feel better?”

willy rolls his eyes. “sure you are, pasta.”

“i am,” david insists. “there’s a chance i could end up not getting drafted.”

“that chance is close to none,” willy says.

“i could trip over my pants going to the stage,” david says. “or i could be using the bathroom when they call my name.”

“hey, some guy was on a fishing trip when he was drafted,” willy says.

“i could be fishing,” david widen his eyes.

“zero percent chance,” willy says.

“you’re right,” david says. “but the thought of being in the spotlight is what’s fucking me up.”

“it’s not really the spotlight, i’m sorta used to that,” willy says. “it’s—i don’t know, my dad.”

“oh,” david says.

“he won’t stop talking about how excited he is that i’ll be drafted so high,” willy explains. “what if i don’t? what if something changes.”

“i can promise you, you’re the best player,” david says. “and i feel the same about my dad.”

willy doesn’t say anything. it’s always a hard conversation to have, about david’s father. it’s gotten easier, over the months, with david more reminiscent than having feelings of emptiness, but it’s a little difficult, some days, willy aren’t so comforting even if they were the last time. willy, knowing how close he is with his father, he just doesn’t know what it’d be like for him. he just knows david would be there for him and maybe even better than willy was.

“it’s different of course,” david continues. “i don’t actually know what he’s gonna think.”

“he’d be proud,” willy assures him. “he used to tell me.”

“oh god,” david rolls his eyes. “why were you talking to my dad without me being there?”

“we had the same interests,” willy teases.

“my hockey tapes?”

“yes,” willy huffs dramatically. “and from watching them, you’re going to tear the league up.”

“so will you,” david counters. “don’t be too nervous. it doesn’t matter, really, but i’ll be proud however high you get drafted.”

willy smiles. “it does matter to me.”

“oh,” david smiles goofily. “thanks.”

“you mean a lot to me,” willy says. and he means it. over the past few years, he and david had grown so close, so quickly but yet socomfortable. david is really someone he can go to, whenever there’s a problem.

david’s face softens. “you’re getting mushy on me.”

willy feels his cheeks heat up. “don’t make fun.”

“i’m not,” david says. “you’re like, the most important person in the world to me right now.”

willy doesn’t say anything and the room falls silent. this conversation makes him feel a bit weird. he had a crush on david when they first met, who doesn’t. but not anymore. they’re good friends now, brothers, even and willy can’t ruin that. but those are words willy wishes david maybe told him when they were sixteen.

“can i—“ david cuts himself off.

“what?” willy asks.

“nothing,” david says. “it was stupid.”

willy sits up now. “i won’t laugh.”

“i just—don’t want to make anything awkward,” david sighs.

“you won’t,” willy promises.

“fuck, fine,” david says. then he’s leaning in, pressing his mouth against willy’s for only a split second that willy doesn’t even have time to react.

“you—“ willy stops. “really?”

“is it awkward?” david bites his lip.

“no,” willy shakes his head. “i’m just surprised. i thought it was just me.”

“thought i was obvious,” david shrugs.

“not enough,” willy pushes at his shoulder.

“sorry,” david says although he doesn’t sound sorry at all. “you still nervous, though?”

“a little,” willy goes for nonchalant. “i might need more distraction.”

david grins. “of course you do.”

and yeah, so maybe willy spends the night making out with his best friend and maybe he gets back to his own room super late, and almost falls asleep at breakfast with his family. it’s okay, though.

he gets drafted to toronto, his dad <i>is</i> proud and he gets a quick kiss from david while everyone is distracted. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated :3
> 
> twitter @jootyjorts


End file.
